


【灿勋兴】Golden Rain

by Lanyue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyue/pseuds/Lanyue





	1. Chapter 1

吴世勋一眼就盯上了那个穿着一身大红金丝绒西装的男人。他太辣了，头发是潮湿卷曲的褐色，随着他身体的舞动摇曳生姿，汗水濡湿，顺着太阳穴一直向下，滑向白嫩潮湿的颈窝。

吴世勋很想冲着那个人的咽喉狠狠地要咬上那么一口，看看它是不是就像自己想象中的那样，带着人体汗水的微微咸涩，同时又会混杂着那个人身上喷的古龙水的味道。

他会喷什么的样子的香水呢？

一定不是那种厚重深沉的木质香，这个男人跳起舞来那样的热辣，眼波流转、顾盼霞飞，被他不经意扫到的男男女女恨不得立马上前同他抵死纠缠，再也想不到情场之中那些暧昧推拉的矜持和伪装，直直的将自己的欲望暴露在迷乱缤纷的灯光下。

也不会是那种甜腻浓重的花香。他是个男人，身材修长笔挺，舞动起来摇曳生姿，性感却又不放荡，暧昧却又不低俗，举手投足间都带着浓烈性感的男性荷尔蒙，勾的人忍不住的想要上前一起与他共舞，想要独占他的美丽，欣赏着他会在床笫之间露出这样的神情。

会是凶狠强势的吗？身下压着女人或是男人，将自己身体中的兽性完全爆发，用激烈的动作叫嚣着数不清的爱欲和性欲。亦或是啜泣娇软的，被更加强壮的男人按在柔软的床铺上抵死缠绵，用着最重的力气说着最粗鄙的爱语，逼迫着他低音娇喘出一声声止不住的哀叹。

吴世勋死死的盯着这个男人，没有过多思考的，就一下子的本能决定了，自己要做草哭他的男人。

“哈，你这家伙，尾随我半天了吧？”

吴世勋被发现了，男人在他尾随着自己转弯的时候，一把将他推在墙壁上，半是挑衅半是危险的问道。

“。。。”

吴世勋不说话，只是用自己狼一样的眼神盯着面前的这个男人，他的声音果然像是自己想象中的那般好听。酒吧里面的声音太过嘈杂，吴世勋没有办法听见男人的声音。现在一听，果然是比自己想象中的还要好听——是男性独有的声线，但是却有着不同寻常的清越。压低的时候显得暧昧磁性，只是不知道，再被压上床的时候，会不会被逼出不自觉的娇吟，那时会是怎样的声音呢？

吴世勋这么想着，面上虽然不显，但是体内的狼血沸腾，真实的暴露他心中真实的目的，强烈到以至于身下的孽根狠狠地翘起，重重的抵着不算宽松的裤裆，绷的自己又痛又爽，恨不得就现在直接把面前这男人直接带上床，狠狠地艹进他温热紧致的直肠。

“哈，你这小伙子，身体这么诚实啊。想上我？”

男人自然一眼看出吴世勋的失态，不过就算是吴世勋没有失态，就是光看着他盯着自己的眼神，男人心下便立刻明了了，这不就是想上自己的眼神嘛。见过的太多，根本不值得惊奇。

“...”

吴世勋听见这男人暧昧的话语，一瞬间的热血就汹涌上了大脑。他这是答应了自己吗？吴世勋不知道，他现在只知道，自己要上他，不论怎样，都要。吴世勋直起身子，瘦高的个子像一只笔挺的竹竿，伸出手就要去将面前的男人按住，张口就要啃噬他丰厚红润的唇瓣。

“啧，这么容易就想上我？”

男人显然有所准备，身形灵巧的一闪便躲过了吴世勋的突然袭击。他用又是不屑又是挑剔的目光上下打量吴世勋，就好像是在挑选什么有没有价值的物件似的。

“把头上的帽子脱了。”

男人看着兜帽在吴世勋脸上打下的重重阴影，低声命令道。

吴世勋一击不成，显然是意识到了面前的这个男人不是什么毫无反击之力的简单角色，若是像自己之前那样想着不论怎样都要把他给上了，反而不会成功。但是吴世勋显然是没有放弃的意思，他依旧死死的紧盯着男人白嫩修长的脖颈，在听见他的命令后，一把拽下了头上的兜帽。

“哈，长得不错嘛！”

男人在看见吴世勋露出来的面庞的时候，这才终于是露出了一个少有的、意料之外的惊奇表情。男人软下一直警惕着的紧绷的身子，眼睛里带上黏腻暧昧的意味，主动凑上前去，在吴世勋的耳侧暧昧呼气。

“唔...！”

吴世勋显然没有那个心情和他多调情。他一把掐住男人的脖子，狠狠的吻上对方的嘴巴。

是鸡尾酒的味道，那是他刚刚在酒吧里点的那杯的味道，酸甜中又带着点酒味的辛辣和醇郁，就像是他这个人一样。就像是他这个人一样，吴世勋恨不得就现在直接将他拆吃入腹。

吴世勋伸进对方嘴巴的舌头根本毫无技术可言，只是知道一味的索取和进攻，深深的探进对方的咽喉，恨不得将对方所有的氧气和气息全部撰取，让他就这样死在自己的身上。手上的动作也根本不停，撕扯着对方穿在身上的酒红色金丝绒西装外套。这衣服就像他的人那样娇贵，没怎么被吴世勋撕扯揉弄几下，便变得褶皱。

“...！”

不过男人显然不会让他就那么玩弄自己，他在被吴世勋狠狠地亲着的同时，一只手向下重重的捏了一下对方粗壮巨大，并且显示着无限攻击性的孽根。

吴世勋一下子被捏的痛了，终于停止了自己毫无技巧可言的亲吻，拽紧怀中‘妖精’的卷曲短发，抬手就要撕烂他身上的衣物，就在这里，这个离人来人往的主街道极近的小巷子里，直接干他。

“你是野人吗？脑子里面只有干？”

男人显然有点不爽，不过看着吴世勋的这个样子最后还是没有多说什么，只是没有什么好气的冲着吴世勋数落道。

“跟我去旁边的‘琼楼金阙’开房，在这种地方我是不会和你做爱的。”

男人一把挥开吴世勋纠缠着自己的四肢，展了展自己穿着的西装外套。这衣服可金贵了，自从朴灿烈那个家伙给自己拿回来就不知道被他们给糟践了多少套，不是被撕坏的，就是被揉巴的不成样子了。

“要来就跟上，不来就滚。”

若不是看着小子长得好，那地方也大，活这么差的他是根本连看都不想看一眼的。

男人最后扫了一眼这个‘灰头土脸’的瘦高个，丢下一句话，头也不回的走。

“哒..哒.哒....”

杂乱的脚步声重叠在一起，男人，也就是张艺兴，挑起眉毛勾了一下唇角，意料之中似的得意划过眼底。

“叫什么名字？”

“吴世勋。”


	2. 【灿勋兴】（中）

“嘶...疼！”

“唔....唔..唔！”

“吴世勋，你tm的就不能轻点!？”

顶层的卧室宽阔无比，所有的大灯、壁灯都大开着，映衬着室内金碧辉煌的装饰都闪闪发光。屋里的正中央有一张巨大的床，上面铺着顺滑的暗红色丝绸床单，玉体横陈，上面的两个人激烈纠缠在一起。

张艺兴被死死的压着，随着每一次身后人大力的撞击，耳朵上带着的金色耳环前后摆动，随着丰满浑圆的臀部泛起阵阵的肉波，‘啪啪’的水声和肉体碰撞的声音一刻不停，伴着后男人粗重的喘气，张艺兴止不住的发出一声声既是舒爽又是疼痛的清亮呻吟，淫靡又色情。

吴世勋按着张艺兴狠狠的进入，在他白玉似的身子上留下深深浅浅的指印和压印，尤其是张艺兴的耳朵那块受灾及其严重。床头柜上的饰品摆了一堆，都是大俗的金色，从张艺兴的身上摘下来的。

吴世勋没想到张艺兴身上能带这么多的金饰，光是脖子上就是好几条款式不同的，粗细长短不一；手腕上也有，沉重的黄金缠绕着就好像是枷锁，但是在白嫩的皮肤上映衬着却又及其好看；手指上就更不用提了，那架势恨不得是将所有的十根指头上带满戒指都还不够似的； 最令人惊奇的是，他小巧的肚脐处居然也有一个镶着巨大红钻的黄金脐钉，和他今天穿着的西装是同样的颜色。

他一定不只有这一种颜色的脐钉，这些奢华无比的饰品也一定只是冰山一角。

不知为什么，吴世勋很讨厌这些饰品，尤其讨厌这些玩意儿戴在张艺兴的身上。他粗鲁的把所有能摘下来的都弄下来，过程中不避免的弄疼了张艺兴，摘下来的首饰被他像是扔垃圾一样丢在床头柜上，但是唯独张艺兴耳朵上带着的金耳环取不下来。

吴世勋每一次整进整出的大力操弄着张艺兴的时候，都要狠狠的啃噬他的耳垂，将他的耳珠和带着的耳环都含在嘴里，脑子里面想将这一块肉咬掉的念头一直久久不散。但是随着做爱过程中张艺兴止不住的控诉吴世勋动作粗鲁弄的他很疼，吴世勋还是沉默着听了他的话，尽力克制着自己的力气。

 

夜渐渐深了，张艺兴扶着被作弄的酸痛无比的腰肢从‘一片狼藉’的大床上坐起来。在他心中沉默的屁都放不出来一个，技术极差的吴世勋不知道什么时候消失了，不过张艺兴也不新奇，慢吞吞的挪着酸痛的身体进了浴室。

 

“砰——！”

房门突然被大声打开，冲着澡的张艺兴听见了，继续胡乱的揉搓着头上的香波，慢条斯理的清洁自己。

等到差不多半个小时后张艺兴才裹着一身柔软洁白的浴袍，光着脚从浴室里面出来。套房里的吧台边坐了一个一身黑色西装的高大男人，手边倒了一杯无色的伏特加，昂贵精致的方形酒杯被攥在手里把玩。男人靠着椅子，目光看着‘爱液遍布’一片狼藉的大床，低垂着眼眸不知道在想什么。

张艺兴扫了他一眼，一句话也不想说，绕过他再次躺倒在柔软的床铺上，随着他的动作系的松垮的浴袍稍微滑落，露出了他现在满是爱痕的颈项和肩头，在明晃晃的灯光下异常明显。  
张艺兴累了，躺倒在精液味道还没散去的床上，悠闲地闭上了眼睛。

“玩够了吗？”

还不等他闭上眼睛多久，男人深沉的声音在耳边响起。

“。。。”

张艺兴没反应，就好像早已经睡着了一样。

“回答，张艺兴，我在问你话。”

朴灿烈伸出手，宽大的手掌马萨着张艺兴刚刚吹干还有点潮湿的卷发，动作显得暧昧粘腻，紧一下松一下的扯着张艺兴的头发。

“你想让我说什么，事实不就是摆在你的面前吗。” 

张艺兴睁眼，直直的看向坐在床头，低低的垂着头望着自己的朴灿烈，言语无波的说道。

“你知道你每次和别人上床，我都会把那个人解决掉吧。”

朴灿烈松开把玩着张艺兴头发的手，目光转向摆满床头柜的，金光闪闪的首饰。朴灿烈将一件件金饰拿起来，从西装内兜里拿出一块手帕，面无表情的盯着，开始一点点仔细的擦拭着，语气冰冷警告的说道。

“那就试试看是你解决的快，还是我找人的速度快。”

张艺兴的呼吸骤热加快了一瞬，他盯着朴灿烈根本没有在看自己、转着头冷硬的侧脸，稍微平缓了一下情绪，开口道。

“玩够了吗，张艺兴，你玩够了吗？”

朴灿烈猛地抬眸，眼底的怒火就像是黑暗的火焰在眼底燃烧，手上拿着的首饰被他重重的丢回了床头柜。朴灿烈死死的盯着张艺兴，强忍着怒意的声音喑哑低沉。

“你说我够了吗。”

张艺兴才不惧朴灿烈的怒火，直愣愣的回望朴灿烈。

“我告诉你张艺兴，不要总是挑战我的极限。” 我会拖着你一起下地狱。

朴灿烈深深的呼了几口气，暴躁的扯乱了自己的领结解开胸口的扣子。朴灿烈‘腾’的站起来，身手抓向旁边的一堆黄金首饰。他欺身上前，桎梏着娇软在床上的张艺兴，双手开始一件一件的给张艺兴戴上。

“我说过吧，你每和别人上床一次，我就要在你身上多加一处能带饰品的地方。”

朴灿烈冰冷到残忍的声音幽幽的在张艺兴的耳边响起。

“把我打扮成这个样子，不就是你想要的吗，喜欢吗，我穿着的带着的，都是你给予的。甚至是我现在这浪荡随便的性子，也是你亲手造成的，自豪吗，朴灿烈？”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
四年前的张艺兴和现在截然不同，栗色的顺毛白色的衣服，无辜的下垂眼就含着无尽的单纯和天真。开心的时候会大声笑到不顾形象，不开心伤心的时候会撅着嘴发火，柔顺的眼眸里面会不自觉的盛满委屈的泪珠。他那个时候就是一只绵软的小羊，带着新生儿的单纯美丽。

朴灿烈就是在这个时候盯上他的。

当时的朴灿烈还是个无所事事的浪荡子，天天游走在各种风花雪月、灯红酒绿的场所，游戏人间。顶上有女强人一样的姐姐，朴灿烈手里根本什么权利也没有，自己也不用管什么，只顾着自己玩好就是了。

张艺兴就是在这个时候出现的，在一个应酬局上。他长得好极了，在迷乱的灯光下，唯一露出来手腕和脚腕就像是沉静夜空中的月光一样，白晃晃的那样透亮，晃的人眼睛发晕，心里砰砰直跳。

张艺兴是当时娱乐公司下面芸芸众生的其中一个练习生，被半忽悠半哄骗的送到了这种酒局陪酒，说不上运气好还是差，若是在这种场合能抱上一个大腿，出道的事情多半是不用再愁了，只不过是要失去在圈子里显得不那么重要的贞操。

这种事按理来说应该是‘两情相悦’才能成的，一众二世祖也没那个‘性致’非要强迫一个‘宁死不屈’的男练习生，又不是抖m，非要玩强迫那一口。若是被爆出来，自己还惹一身骚，还要被圈子里的人嘲笑，不值顾。

但是总是有人要坏了规矩的，一个硬是扯着张艺兴不放的中年油腻男人。大概是没见过张艺兴这一卦的小男生，一眼见了他就像是鬣狗一样，丑陋和贪婪就那么摆在脸上，手里端着不知道混了多少种不同酒液的杯子就要强迫着张艺兴咽下去。

张艺兴自然是不从，反抗挣扎的动作很大，澄澈的眼神里面写满了惊慌失措，深色的酒液一不小心被碰洒了，一下子浸透了他身上穿着的白色衣裳，藏在白色T恤后面粉嫩的乳果若隐若现，面庞上也因为挣扎而带上了绯红。

“李主管，你这样做怕是不妥吧。”

朴灿烈便是在这个时候‘闪亮登场’了，一副救世主的姿态，恶意的抬手打翻了那杯急切的往张艺兴嘴里面灌的混合酒，随着‘啪’的一声脆响碎裂一地。

“朴二少这是什么意思，抢人吗？”

那男人显然是没把朴灿烈放在眼里，自己在公司已经算是高管了，为威做福惯了，再加上朴灿烈是那种手里根本没权的‘绣花枕头’，男人根本不惧他，甚至神色间还带着些许轻视和瞧不起的意味。

“就是抢人了，你能怎样？”

朴灿烈一手拉过受惊兔子一样眸光含泪的张艺兴，掐着他现在略有些婴儿肥的下巴颏，直直的就强吻了上去。张艺兴激烈挣扎，但是朴灿烈可不是那个中年男人，他可没那么好挣脱，禁锢着张艺兴的双臂就像是铁钳一样。

一直到张艺兴被他亲哭了，朴灿烈才松开他，望向脸都要被气绿的中年主管。

“朴二少可真是威风！平时就喜欢那种穿金戴银、浓妆艳抹、腰细胸大的女人，今天反而是换了口味抢这种清粥小菜的男人了。也不知道令堂和令姐知不知道。”

主管阴阳怪气道，显然是被朴灿烈气坏了，到嘴的‘肥肉’都能被别人给拽出来抢走。

“哈。”

朴灿烈听了这话，意味不明的嗤笑一声。没两下就扯下来下来戴在自己脖子上的‘奢华夸张’的金色粗链子，直接挂在泪眼朦胧、瑟瑟发抖的张艺兴的脖子和手腕上。朴灿烈这二世祖没别的，就是钱多，这两条金链可是十足十的纯金，重的张艺兴被缠绕着的右臂抬起来都有困难。

朴灿烈出了名的‘土老帽’，就是喜欢穿金戴银，俗气到不行的打扮，恨不得把所有金光闪闪的都戴在身上。但是偏偏他朴灿烈长得极好，‘大俗’的金饰戴在他的身上反而没那么俗，硬是让他穿戴出了不一样的味道。

“你。。！”

中年主管被气的不轻，他原本的意思就是想嘲笑朴灿烈一直以来‘大俗’的审美，并且提他父亲和姐姐来威胁暗示他，没想到朴灿烈根本不惧，还如此挑衅。

“朴少好气魄，希望你能一直这么‘威风’！”

“以后威不威风不重要，重要的是，现在‘威风’就够了。”

朴灿烈语毕，还不等对面这人反应过来，一拳便重重的击上对方的鼻梁，发出令人牙酸的骨肉撞击的声音。

本来一旁看戏的一大帮二世祖这可乐开了，平时玩的都没劲，现在直面发生在面前的干架，还是跟自己一样‘绣花枕头’打了平时他们最讨厌的那种‘高管’，一个个兴奋的又嚎又叫，一时间不小的包厢便‘群魔乱舞’起来。

“你...没事吧？”

张艺兴本来以为今天要完了，没想到半路杀出来一个‘土大款’朴灿烈，虽然他强行非礼了自己这个男人，但是毕竟他把自己从那个想要强行潜规则自己的中年男人手里救了出来，也没有想着要做同样的事情。

张艺兴犹犹豫豫的踌躇了一会儿，看着一脸不爽的朴灿烈皱着脸抽烟，开口道。

“我能有什么事儿，你赶快给我走，再不走小心我这就上了你！”

朴灿烈心烦气躁，没好气的大声道，嘴里吞吐的烟雾恶意的冲着张艺兴，想看他被呛到咳嗽流泪。他刚才在揍那个男人的时候挨了几下，除了脸上身上也没少挨了几下，稍微活动几下就疼，平时玩惯了，自然没什么身手。

“......这些金饰，还给你。”

张艺兴被朴灿烈凶的哽了一下，但是他感觉出来他应该也是没有恶意，身上还带着‘重金’，开口道。

“你他妈的，让你走你听不懂！？这些玩意儿你爱要不要，不要直接扔了，老子这种东西多的是，稀罕这一两件！？”

朴灿烈却像是突然被踩中了死穴，手里还没燃尽的烟头被他狠狠的一甩，眼睛发红狠狠的盯着张艺兴大声吼道。

“....”

张艺兴被突然发飙的朴灿烈吓到了，朴灿烈长着一双硕大的桃花眼，个子长得也是不止比张艺兴高一头，当他眼里面盛满怒火、浑身带着攻击意味的时候，还是让张艺兴感受到了惧怕。张艺兴看了几眼像是凶兽一样的朴灿烈，终于还是扭头走了。

 

“朴灿烈，上车。”

不知道浑身疼痛的朴灿烈在街边蹲了多久，突然一辆一看就价值不菲的黑色缓缓地驶到他的身边。后车窗缓缓摇下来，露出一张和朴灿烈及其相似的脸，只不过是女性，面上带着精致明艳的妆容，一模一样妩媚漂亮的桃花眼却是充满了冷漠凌厉，语气更是冰冷无波。

朴灿烈看着只是一瞬就又被摇上的车窗，低垂着眼眸不知道在想什么，上前拉开车门坐了进去。


End file.
